Honor Championship Wrestling
| music = | brands = | shows = Monday Night Hardcore Friday Night Chaos (Discontinued) | ceo = Phil Kingston | parent = | formerly = UHWF | established = March 2004 | founder = Jackson Steele | key_people = Ryan Dangerous, President Phil Kingston, Vice President | owner = Jackson Steele | president = | folded = 2009 | website = HCW Online }} ' Honor Championship Wrestling ' (HCW) was an e-federation which existed from 2004 to 2009 History The HCW (then-UWHF) existed for five years and had many top wrestlers such as Anthony Bloodbath, Fa Sho, Eddie Stitchard, Tomas Montgomery and many others. Early on, the company relied on mostly the same crop of guys, and would continue to do so until HCW temporarily shut down in 2007. Two months later, it returned, however, it wasn't any different from their counterparts in FCW/XHCW. As usual, the company relied on the same crop of guys, with just the likes of Kris Calloway, Reaper, Jay Swift and Thunder "Smoke" Jackson breaking through into the main event picture. At one point, UHWF split into two brands, though that only lasted six months. Jackson Steele took a leave of absence and handed the booking reigns over to Ryan Dangerous, who was left with almost nothing, considering that the "same crop of guys" that they had relied upon for years, either were FCW exclusive, or retired. This resulted in more stars breaking through, such as Marina Valdivia, Lance Harris, Hada Long-Rhodes, Neville Sinclair, Derringer Mercury, Savant and Peter Davis. UHWF became HCW and business skyrocketed, with Ryan Dangerous at the reigns and new stars being pushed. However, when Jackson Steele returned in February 2009, things took a turn for the worse. He ran the fed poorly, and many people, while dissenting how he was running things, were loyal to HCW and wouldn't leave. Then, Ryan Dangerous walked out, and some followed. On March 25, 2009, Steele closed HCW, ending five years of history. Events Championships and Accomplishments Final Champions Other Accomplishments Inactive Championships Final Roster Active * Neville Sinclair * Hada Long-Rhodes * Kris Calloway * The Franchise Killer * Victoria "Taylor" Vacher * Lama Nama Noomie * Natas Metronic * Tony Edison * Anthony Bloodbath Tag Teams * The Long-Rhodes Legacy The HCW had a legacy of being quite a controversial promotion in its years being known as UHWF. That image changed when Ryan Dangerous took over the bookings and when the company became HCW. With HCW skyrocketing after this, to great heights before Ryan's departure from the company, it would lay the groundwork for the company that Ryan Dangerous runs and owns to this day, True Honor Wrestling. THW still carries on some HCW traditions, such as the Championship Chaos chase (which evolved into the Honor Cup qualification and tournament), the Heartbreak Hell Pay-Per-View, the "Honor" in the company name, as well as other things. THW did, and still has, HCW influences. Along with Ryan Dangerous, ex-HCW wrestlers such as Jay Swift, Marina Valdivia, Anthony Bloodath, Peter Davis, Neville Sinclair, Hada Long-Rhodes, Draven, Gemini, Savant (now Nicholas Gray), Jakob Van Tripp, Lance Harris and Shane Harris all at one point were competing in THW, with just Swift, Valdivia and Gemini still wrestling. (Gray works as a road agent and Hada is now a THW commentator) Trent Walker, the announcer for HCW, now works as a color commentator for THW. As a result of this, it is widely believed that True Honor Wrestling is the spiritual successor to HCW. Though the histories are different, a lot of what THW is about, was derived from HCW when it was indeed known as HCW (August 2008-March 2009) Category:Inactive Federations